Anata
by NightCat
Summary: I met this strange man one rainy night, and he told me that he's from heaven! What is he doing on earth? And why did he come to me? (T/H)
1. The Beginning

A/N: It's been a long time since I last posted a fic. ^^;; This is my first multi-part AU fic, inspired by a chinese movie and a really beautiful pic of Tsuzuki. You know, the one from the calendar where he dresses in all white standing in a field of lavender? I looooove that pic. *hearts* I got this idea a long time ago, but didn't start writing until recently. _ Comments will be greatly appreciated!

Warning: Tsuzuki/Hisoka fluff. Very fluffy (I hope). =^^=

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (I wanna own 003!). I just like to write about them.

*** *** ***

**Chapter 1 ~ The beginning**

_Once upon a time, there was a girl whose parents died in a plane crash. Since then she has been living alone, with only her dog to keep her company. An angel was sent to watch over her, and to comfort her whenever she feels lonely. As time passes, the angel realized that he has fallen in love with her. However, love between a heavenly being and a mortal was forbidden. In order to stay with her, he has to pay a huge price, and his decision would change both of their lives forever…_

I scan through the summary of the story again and wonder if I should buy it.

"Hmm…I think I'll get it. Oh I'd better get going."

I quickly pay for the book and leave the book store.

*** *** ***

I'm Kurosaki Hisoka, 16, and I live in a small town in Kyushu. It's been three years since I moved, or rather, escaped here from Kamakura. If you ask why, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's a memory which I'd rather not recall. I'm content with my life here, so let's not talk about the past. I have a bed to sleep in, a decent job, money enough to stay alive, friends…and I past each day peacefully (except that once in while there are idiots who approach me thinking I'm a girl). What more should I ask for?

Nothing. But actually, I'm not so sure if I'm really content with my life. One should be satisfied with what he has, but I still feel that something is missing…I have no idea what but I just feel it…

Urgh…now is not the time for reflections. Just a few steps ahead is my workplace: "SPRING" flower shop.

"Good morning, Hisoka-kun!"

"Good morning, Kannuki-san, Terazuma-san."

"You're early today, Kurosaki."

"Yes, it's Saturday so I thought I should come earlier to help."

This young couple, Kannuki Wakaba and Terazuma Hajime, is the owner of this flower shop. They are not married yet, but I'm sure eventually they'll tie the knot. I was introduced to them by my friend cum house mate, Watari Yutaka. Most importantly, he's my life-saver. Watari-san is the one who found me in the park _that night and offered a room for me to stay. I could never payback his kindness._

"Set up the register and we're ready for business."

I do as told and put on the apron. At first I didn't really like it but Kannuki-san said that it suits me, so I just go along with it. After all, I'm working in their shop. At least I'm used to it now.

Our flower shop is no ordinary flower shop. Other than common flowers like roses and lilies, we sell something that cannot be found in other shops. That 'something' is lavender aromatic oil. I'm not boasting or anything, but we are the first in this town to sell this product. Lavender is known for its soothing and healing properties. Ever since it was introduced, our sales has raised significantly (even more so after I started work there, according to Kannuki-san, although I don't know why). It is especially popular among females.

Man, I sound like a sales promoter. Oh, here comes our first customer. And now begins another ordinary day of my life.

*** *** ***

"Thank you, Hisoka-kun. See you on Monday."

"I'll make a move first. See you, Kannuki-san, Terazuma-san."

Today is Saturday, so I only need to work half day. Usually I will have lunch with Kannuki-san and Terazuma-san before leaving, but I've got a new book today, and I can't wait to read it. So I went to a nearby 7-eleven, bought a bento, and then head home. Reading is my only hobby; other things don't interest me much.

Watari-san's house is only 15 minutes walk away from the flower shop, which is a good thing because I always have trouble getting up in the morning. From the outside his house looks just like another typical Japanese house, but once you step inside, you'll feel like you're in a totally different dimension. I used to wonder if all scientists have homes like his. The house is full of Watari-san's strange inventions, most of which serve no practical purposes.

I enter the kitchen and place the bento into the microwave oven (one of the few normal appliances around the house) to heat it up. While waiting I pour myself a glass of apple juice. Watari-san has gone to Tokyo for a field trip, and won't be back until Monday. I'm not alone in this house though; there are Watari-san's pets to keep me company. When I say pets, I mean a penguin and a toucan. His owl 003 is the only one that follows him wherever he goes. It's my job to take care of the rest whenever their master is away.

I remove my lunch from the oven and carry it together with the apple juice to the living room. I switch on the TV to catch the afternoon news. Good, just on time.

_"Tonight there will be strong winds and a passing shower is expected around nightfall. Please don't forget to carry an umbrella with you if you're going out at night…"_

The weather report concludes the afternoon news. I turn off the TV and put away the empty bento box. Now I can get started on my book.

_~To be continued~_

*** *** ***

I hope Hisoka is not too OOC, and my English is all right…^^;; Comments, please?


	2. From the Sky

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like it. ^^ Here's chapter two. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 ~ From the Sky**

*** *** ***

_ …and then an angel appeared before her, the light from his huge white wings fills her room. He stood before her, saying that he was sent to protect her and keep her company…until she finds someone who can give her happiness…_

I must have fallen asleep. When I open my eyes, it's already dark outside. This always happens when I read lying down on my bed. The clock shows 7.10pm, which means I've slept for at least 3 hours. Great, I'm going to have panda eyes tomorrow. How am I going to sleep tonight??

I drag myself out of bed and enter the bathroom to wash my face. It's strange; the longer your afternoon nap, the more tiring you get when you wake up. I look out of the window and notice that it's raining, just as the weather forecast predicted. Luckily I didn't wash any clothes today. Alright, I should prepare dinner now. 

As I make my way to the kitchen, I think about what I should cook. Something simple will do, since it's just me anyway. I check the kitchen cabinet for anything, and I spot a pack of curry. I take out a saucepan to boil some water, and pour a cup of rice into the rice cooker to cook. While waiting, Watari-san's pets come into the kitchen. Oh, I almost forgot their dinner. I remove their feed from the refrigerator and serve them in their respective bowls. I find it interesting just to watch the animals eat. Call me weird, but it's quite amazing to have dinner with a penguin and a toucan.

When the water has boiled, I remove the curry pack from the paper box and place it into the saucepan. Right at that moment, a loud thud from the front yard stuns the three of us. What was that?? I quickly walk to the front yard to check what happened.

It's dark outside so I can't see very clearly, but it seems that there's a man lying on the grass. Cautiously I move towards the unmoving figure, with an umbrella in one hand. As I move closer I notice a big white object on his back. It's almost the length of his body. Man, what a big bag! Wait, it looks kind of furry…I stop three steps away and wonder if it's safe to get any closer. It's certain that it's a man I'm look at, but who knows what kind of person this intruder is? He could just be pretending to be unconscious.

I take a moment to study him. Now at this distant, I realize that it's not a bag that's on his back, but a pair of wings! This is impossible! I mean, who will walk around with a pair of wings? (cosplayers?^^) As I try to make sense of what I saw, the man begins to shift. On instinct I immediately take a big step back, but my eyes are fixed on him. Slowly, he moves into a sitting position and start rubbing his head.

"Uh…it hurts…"

I narrow my eyes and just stare at him, unsure of what to do next. The man shakes his head, probably to clear his mind, and then look up, right in my direction. He pauses rubbing when he notices my presence.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my garden?" I ask with my usual cool tone.

He just continues to stare at me.

"Answer me before I call the police."

"No wait! I mean no harm, it was an accident!" He exclaimed while trying to get up.

"Stay where you are! Don't move until you explain yourself."

"I…can I at least get out of the rain? I'm soaked…" He asked with a smile.

A smile! Well…maybe he's not a bad guy. No no, I can't judge so quickly. But the raining is apparently getting heavier.

"…Fine…"

I watch as he stands clumsily. His soaked wings is adding weight onto his back. He stumbles towards the door, and when he passes by me, he smiles and thanks me. I blink and before I can say a word, he's already at the door. I follow behind and he waits for me to enter first before stepping in.

Hey, that's really polite of him. Nowadays not many people are like him.

"Wait here. I'll get you a towel."

I walk to the bathroom and grab a face towel from one of the drawers. When I'm back in the living room, I notice he is sticking his nose at the vase of lavenders on the dinner table. He is wearing a pure white shirt and pants. His expression calm and gentle as he lightly touches the tiny flowers with his fingertips. Slowly he closes his eyes, as if listening to the flowers' whispers. I can't help but to just stand there and watch him. The air around him seems so peaceful that I don't want to disturb it. Although it's fake, the wings on his back really make him look like a real angel…

"Emm…hello?"

It is his voice that brought me back to reality. He is actually standing right in front of me now, looking straight at my face. It is at this moment that I realize his eyes are the colour of violet. Violet? He must be wearing contact lens.

"Ah…here, t-towel!" I practically shove the towel onto his face.

He is taken aback at first, but the next second he is all smiles and politely says thank you.

I can't believe that blood is rushing to my cheeks. His smile is so innocent, genuine and……charming. Oh my god, wake up Hisoka! Blushing at a MAN?? You can't be serious!

Suddenly, I hear strange sounds coming from the kitchen. Oh, my curry! I rush to the range to turn off the fire. Fortunately, nothing bad happened. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just forgot that I'm cooking something."

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you at dinner."

"…It's okay…" I'm almost convinced that he's no bad guy. "So, can you tell me what were you doing in garden?"

I ask as I get ready my dinner. He hesitates before answering quietly.

"Like I said, it was an accident. I…fell from the sky."

"What…?"

"I was coming down from heaven, when a toy plane flew past and hit my wings as I near your house. I lost balance and fell onto your garden."

Heaven? My house?

"Wait, you're confusing me." I rise my hand to pause him. "What do you mean 'from heaven'? Don't tell me you're an angel."

"Yes. I'm an angel." He replies calmly.

Silence.

"You expect me to buy that? I might have believe you if you say you're drunk from a costume party or something."

The self-claimed angel simply replied, "Angels don't lie."

His eyes tell me that he's telling the truth. But how do you expect me to believe!

He seems to sense my uncertainty. He smiles and stands closer to me.

"I can prove myself. First, check my wings."

He turns around, showing his wet and slightly torn wings. I search his back for any straps or supports but found none. I look closer and see that it's directly coming out of his back. I reach out to touch the white feathers, and unexpectedly one of them falls into my palm. It feels so soft and warm that it can hardly be something synthetic.

The angel turns back to me. "I can feel your touch on my wings, you know."

I can't help but blush. Oh I hate my blood and body systems.

"I-is that so…" I stammer, avoiding eye contact.

"If you're still unconvinced, there's another way."

"What way?"

"If you're willing, I can grant you one wish."

This is beginning to sound like a fairy tale.

"You can grant me a wish?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"As long as it's within my ability."

And we're talking about an _angel's ability here._

Well, I guess there's no harm trying.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I think of one."

"Sure."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tsuzuki. Yoroshiku, Hisoka-kun."

"You knew my name?"

"It will take a while to explain. Why don't you finish your dinner first? I can answer all your questions later."

As I eat my curry in silence, Tsuzuki again plays with the lavenders. No, more like smelling them, because the flowers are practically touching his nose. Well, lavenders do have a nice fragrance, and he seems to enjoy it.

There's really a lot to find out about this mysterious angel.

~To be continued~

*** *** ***

Tsuzuki finally made his appearance! Why does he know Hisoka's name? And what's Hisoka going to wish for? We shall find out soon. ^^


End file.
